friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With All The Kissing
"The One With All The Kissing" is the second episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on October 1, 1998. Plot Chandler and Monica are taking a romantic, candlelight bubble bath together, when Joey knocks on the door and says he's coming in. Monica ducks down under the bubbles so Joey won't know she's there. Later, when they're in Monica's apartment and Chandler has to leave for work, they both forget that they'd decided not to tell the rest of the gang about their relationship yet and kiss good-bye. Chandler then decides to cover it up by kissing Rachel and Phoebe, too. Later, when he and Monica try to steal a little time alone together, and Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel walk in on them kissing, he again kisses Rachel and Phoebe to keep them from finding out about his relationship with Monica. Monica suggests it's some kind of European good-bye thing that Chandler picked up in London. The other girls don't like it and ask him to stop it immediately. Ross, still distraught from losing Emily, keeps confusing Emily's and Rachel's names and becomes angry and irritable. Rachel pretends that she isn't mad at Ross for abandoning her on the plane, however, when he leaves the apartment, she reveals that she is furious as she had an awful time in Greece. Believing she makes terrible life choices, Rachel puts Monica in charge of her love life and decisions. Monica sets Rachel up on a date with Dave. However, when she comes back from her date, she finds Ross in her apartment, mourning about the 72 red roses he sent to Emily and got back, cut up into mulch. She decides to blow off the date with Dave and instead be with Ross and ultimately tell him that she loves him, but Monica ruins her plans. Phoebe is irritated because everyone keeps talking about London, which she all missed, and now she feels left out. They decide to take a picnic in Central Park with all of them to make Phoebe feel better, but Phoebe just came from Central Park and hates the idea, so they blow it off. They come up with a better idea: a trip to Atlantic City. Everyone leaves to start packing, leaving Ross and Rachel alone. Rachel finally tells Ross that she loves him, even though everyone told her not to. However, Rachel and Ross crack up laughing at their situation: Rachel is in love with a married guy whose wife doesn't return his calls. When they all are ready to leave, Phoebe's water breaks, blowing off the trip to Atlantic City. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast James Michael Tyler - Gunther Zen Gesner - Dave Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Wil Calhoun Trivia *This is the first episode ever where the opening titles are cut down. *When Rachel locks Monica out of their apartment, Joey pops out and says "I'll kick that door down if you give me some sugar." We later find out in "The One Where Rachel Tells..." (S8E3) that Joey is incapable of kicking down the same door. The FDNY are called to do so instead. Alternatively, we find he can kick the door down in "The One After Vegas" (S6E1) * There are various extra scenes in the uncut DVD version of this episode: ** Monica continues to taunt Ross about being unable to chase after Emily. Ross shouts at her and Monica calms him down by saying "It's cool, okay. You're the fastest!" ** When Rachel is talking about how she makes bad decisions, she mentions about how she put on a cheer-leading outfit to seduce Joshua and when she asked him to marry her after 4 dates. Monica also tells Rachel that she likes her braid in her hair. ** After Phoebe draws on one of Monica's photographs from London she tricks Phoebe into closing her eyes and hides the rest of the photographs. ** After Rachel tells Ross she still loves him, Rachel returns to the apartment and tells Monica what happened. Monica asks Rachel if this means she was right or not. When Rachel asks Monica if it really matters, Monica says "Yes! I need it for my score book....diary!" *As of this episode, Chandler has kissed all five of his other friends; ** Joey kissed Chandler in "The One With The Monkey" (S1E10) on New Years Eve when Chandler asked for someone to kiss him; ** It is implied that Chandler kissed Ross when he was drunk in "The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister" (S3E11); ** Chandler first kissed Monica during the events of "The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 1" (S4E22), which was later shown in "The One With The Truth About London" (S7E16). ** Chandler first kisses Phoebe and Rachel in this episode (although it is later revealed in "The One Where The Stripper Cries" (S10E11) that Chandler and Rachel kissed before the events of "The Pilot" (S1E1). Goofs *The gang are talking about the things they did in London, however Rachel was only there for the wedding, so it is impossible for Rachel to have been there. ** The gang talks about a crazy cab driver, and they most likely took a cab to the airport together. * In the Central Perk scene when they tell Phoebe they are taking her to Atlantic City, Phoebe's hair is over the front of her dress. In the very last shot, her hair is suddenly down her back, despite the fact she didn't move. * When Rachel is telling Ross she loves him in Central Perk, the cups at Ross's table keep moving around. * When Ross mistakenly (or deliberately without thinking) says Rachel is his wife, then suddenly shouts "Emily!!" to correct himself, he is not wearing his wedding ring. *When Phoebe says "What'll we high-five about at the stupid park?", in this shot, her right arm is on the couch's arm, but in the previous shot, it was not. *When Rachel says "I'm gonna meet you upstairs in a minute" the position of Monica's arms changes between this and the next shot. * When Rachel confronts Chandler about all the kissing in Central Perk, she raises her hands up in front of her and tells Chandler to hold on. As he goes to sit back down, she lowers her hands to her lap. The camera angle changes and she is lowering her hands again. *Monica argues that Rachel can't fire her as she makes all of Rachel's decisions; however Rachel specifically stated that Monica would be in charge only of her decisions regarding her love life, and firing Monica technically isn't her love life, and so shouldn't be a problem. * When Monica is knocking to call Rachel, she has no sock in the hand. When Ross opens the door, Monica has a sock in her hand. However, the uncut DVD version shows that Monica knocks constantly for almost a minute before Ross lets her in, so she may have put the sock on to cushion her knuckles. * In the opening scene when Monica and Chandler are taking a bath, Joey comes in to ask if Chandler would like some chicken. Monica ducks underwater quickly and doesn't hear the question because, you know, she's underwater. Chandler tells her what Joey wanted and Monica tells him to call Joey back because 'she could eat some chicken'. She ducks back down again but when Chandler gives Joey Monica's order, he quickly changes 'coke' to 'diet coke' apparently on Monica's instruction (I guess she does something to him underwater). But how can she hear Chandler the second time if she couldn't even hear that Joey was offering chicken the first time. She probably hears Chandler because he is closer to her being in the same bath and Joey is further away standing by the door. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Episodes